totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney "Rod" Greenley
Rodney Greenley is''' the Sweet Prodigy', and a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Rodney is a child genius, there's no doubt about that. He is a senior in high school, leader of the animé club, president of his class, and he also has many other talents: cooking, languages, musical instruments, DDR, video games, and computers, to name a few. He is the youngest of five, and his family adores him, mainly because he helps keep them organized. The child genius is also very popular at school, and he is quite modest, honest, and hard-working. He's the dream son to have, the friend you want, and just a lovable, huggable boy. One thing he is exceptionally bad at is sports, or anything physical for that matter. He has rotten luck, and suffers a lot of blows and bonks during sports, and he usually runs in a panic when the ball comes at him, whether it's baseball or tennis. Still naive and easily shocked, his family was worried when he sent in an audition tape to Total Drama. After all, he's only eight, what would Chris Maclean put him through? But Rodney is convinced that the prize money would be great for college (maybe he'll afford a whole book!), and he really wants to meet some of the contestants, especially Duncan and Lindsay. He's going under one condition: he wears his father's old army helmet. Still hard and durable, the helmet is a bit too large for the child genius, but he's proud to wear it. He test-ran it through a game of American soccer (the helmet prevented injuries to his head, but he was still running in terror). So how long will an eight year-old stand up to forty-three seventeen year-olds (boy, that's a lot of numbers)? Will he crumble under the pressure of intense physical challenges? Will the tougher members of TD Battlegrounds force him to do what they want? Or will this pint-sized genius manage to rise up above the taller competition and prove he truly is a prodigy? Coverage Rodney debuted fourth into the game. Everyone, save for Colin, who stated that Rodney would be his "punching bag," stated how Rodney was so cute. Rodney stayed in Room 9 sharing with Owen, Sakaki and Sadie. He started off by beating Noah in a short quiz show, survived the water gun fight, but was thrown out of the wrestling challenge when his little size worked against him by Gwen. Rodney also got the highest score on DDR for the car racing challenge beating everyone else and his team got a jeep as his choice. As the show carried on, Rodney's talent and intellect helped in many challenges, but his modesty and worry to fail worked against him as he would shy and back down when pressure came down on him. This all happened despite the encouragement and support of his friends. He is constantly being bullied by Colin, to which Alfred and Hannah and other step in to defend him. Rodney had a mysterious crush for a while until it was revealed to be Anita, see Love Interests for more details. Rodney also has an ongoing feud with Noah (though very one-sided), as the prodigy was blamed for Katie's elimination. Noah apologized for this, but the fued still seems to be on, at least as much as Noah sees. Love Interests Rodney has a crush on one of the girls in TDB, who has been revealed to be Anita. She gently turned him down, of course, due to age difference.. He does have a crush on a girl at home named Gil, who owns a possum. Gil is a character created by a member on deviantArt. VR Challenges Rodney has survived most of the VR Challenges, including: Zombie, Vampire, Giant Monster. He was almost killed in the Vampire challenge, but his clothing snagged on a stone gargoyle when thrown from a tower, and thus survived for when the challenge ended. In the Giant Monster, Gwen got him to use his child purity to charm the giant platypus into being friends. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by the Alien Queen when infiltrating the deck; this prompted Heather to retreat, realizing that, genre-wise, all bets were off because children could be killed. In the Super VR, Rodney helped Bridgette defeat Izzy and Mandy, but was defeated by Colin at the final stand. Trivia *Rodney's last name is Greenley. *The inspiration for Rodney's name comes from Rodney McKay from Stargate Atlantis, a genius in his own right but, unlike the prodigy here, extremely arrogant. *Another inspiration for Rodney is the character Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh, a prodigy child as well. *Rodney is very sweet and caring, leading many of the contestants to want to adopt him. *Noah considers himself a rival to Rodney, and even gets upset at him for things like being on the team of his girlfriend; Rodney is quite unaware of this, and considers Noah to be his friend. *He has incredible patience and rarely loses his temper. The only time he has was to Chris Maclean's constant badgering in the MMORPG challenge. *In the drawings done by Cid-Vicious, Rodney has fallen for the very intelligent Gil, who is a few years older than him. He tolerates her experiments, vicious pet possum Evil, and dangerous situations in what is obvious a deep, loving crush for her. KN says that Gil is actually "Rodney's crush from home" in the TDC universe. **He mentions Gil and her possum, comparing Evil to Chico. He also has scars, in reference to one of Cid's pictures. **He mentions another picture as well: "''And there was one time when Gil and I were playing video games, and I pecked her on the cheek!" *The army helmet was his father's, and his mother insisted he wear it for the dangerous show. *If he wins, Rodney says he'll buy a couple college books. There is some confusion over this, over which he means that's where he will start, or if he thinks that's all he'll be able to afford with the prize money. *He knows nothing about sports, and avoids them as every time he gets involved in them, he usually gets hurt. *His clothing for the show is his school uniform. *According to his official profile: **Rodney likes video games, music, dogs and school. **Rodney dislikes sports. **His reason to be on TDB is the prize money, which he will use to pay college. **Rodney's favorite TDI originals are Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay. *Rodney is currently eight in the series. TDB takes place six months after TDC, which is six months after TDI. This means that Rodney started to watch the series at seven. *Rodney has a permit to drive, but only with very long platform shoes and a couple of telephone books to sit on. *Rodney has gun training. Gallery TDB Rodney.jpg|Rodney, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Rodney's memory.png|Rodney's first kiss with Gil, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Rodney Kiss.jpg|Rodney kisses Gil on Christmas (not official, yet), drawn by Cid-Vicious. TDB Anita.jpg|Rodney's crush, Anita. Drawn by Cid. Chiyo.jpg|Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh, the adorable inspiration for Rodney. Related Pages *Rodney and Anita *Rodney and Noah *Everyone and Rodney Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Jeep Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Males